<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prop Makers make for Excellent Killers by Call_Me_Tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782903">Prop Makers make for Excellent Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears'>Call_Me_Tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood P.I. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Private Investigators, Guns, Gwen Cooper Bashing, M/M, No Aliens, kind of, more so later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ianto's first case working for Torchwood P.I. Being just a coffee boy and a glorified secretary isn't the most glamourous thing he could be doing, but it's better than nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood P.I. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, this is edited by <a href="https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/">mystic-writes</a> who is wonderful and amazing.<br/>If you haven't read the first part, you could probably just go into reading this but some of it won't make a lot of sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And this… is my office. I expect a lot of visits here," Jack says, slyly, lewdly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto rolls his eyes, but looks away, trying to hide the blooming blush on his cheeks. "I didn't know all this was under the water tower." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at Jack who's grinning at him, hands on his hips. "Used to be a part of the old subway system that ran through Cardiff. Most of it has gone back to the government, but I knew a woman who helped me get this place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and leans over the railing, taking in the messy, junk-filled interior, and wincing at the sight of the desks. One of them is perfectly clean, with only a small squirrel plushie on it, while the other two are covered in rubbish, paper, and are just in disarray. It reminds Ianto of his desk back home that he cleaned up almost as soon as Jack left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what would you have me do, sir?" Ianto asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's eyes light up at that and he smirks. "Sir. I like it. I wonder what it would sound like when I-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful sir, that's harassment," Ianto quips with a smirk. Jack grins. The two stare at each other before Ianto clears his throat and looks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Right. You would be making us coffee, filing paperwork, and vetting potential clients, picking up phone calls, things like that," Jack says, looking away from Ianto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So a temp?" Ianto asks and Jack looks back at him, and Ianto shrugs. "Sure. I can manage that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grins. "Wonderful. Now, how about we go and meet the rest of the team?" Just as Jack says this, the large, completely stylistic and not in any way useful, door opens and three people come strolling in. A man, a woman, and the woman who chased after Davy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So dramatic," Ianto says, and Jack just beams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto goes around to everyone's desks and grabs their empty mugs, making note of whose mug is whose. Suzie has a medium sized blue and white spotty mug on her desk. Owen, who Ianto was finally given a name to, had a large black mug. Simple, able to be filled with a shit-ton of coffee. And Toshiko, who Ianto had also grabbed the name of, had a small squirrel mug, badly painted but still very adorable at the same time. Even though Ianto only knew them for a little bit, he could tell their mugs were indicative of their personalities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto quickly made coffee for the three, as well as grabbing a large mug for Jack and pouring him some, before going over to Suzie first. She was quite normal actually, being in a group like this. She didn't talk much, and barely regarded Ianto with little more than a passing "Thanks," as he put her coffee down on her desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Suzie," he says quietly before moving to the autopsy table and Owen's desk. "Owen. I have your coffee," Ianto says, picking it up and looking for a place to put it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh uh…" Owen shuffles some papers around, trying to stack them and un-stack them, before realizing something and just holds out his hands. "Just- give it here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and hands him his coffee, before turning to Tosh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She actually looks up at him before he says anything and smiles kindly. "Thank you, Ianto," she says before he can even get a single word out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto smiles kindly, and says quietly, "You're welcome, Miss Sato."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to leave, but Tosh stops him. "Tosh." He turns to see her staring at him, smiling, expectant. "Please, call me Tosh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods. "Okay. Tosh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile widens and she takes a sip of her coffee, before turning back to her work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto takes the spiral staircase up towards Jack's office, knocking on the door and saying quietly, "Your coffee, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come in!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ianto hears from inside. He pushes his way through the thick-paned glass doors into Jack's office, carrying his tray. He sets it down and Jack grabs his coffee from the silver platter. Ianto goes to leave, but Jack stops him. "Wait," he says after taking a sip from his coffee and doing that terrible moaning he always does. "Sit down a sec, will ya?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and sits down in the chair across from Jack, who takes another sip. They sit in silence for a minute and twenty-nine seconds before Jack folds his hands together and leans forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think of the others?" Jack asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto looks up at him from his twiddling thumbs. "What do you mean, sir?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The others," Jack says again, "Tosh, Owen, Suzie. What do you think?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto frowns. "Since when do you want to know my opinion on things?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since I hired you? You said you know everything, so… prove it," Jack replies, leaning back in his very comfy looking chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ianto imagines what it would feel like for his knees to sink into the plush seat as he straddled Jack- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto shakes his head slightly to get out of his thoughts, and crosses his legs, wincing slightly as he adjusts his position so his growing boner isn't noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well, I-I guess that's true," Ianto says, a blush rising in his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiles and says, helpfully, "How about we start with Owen?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto snorts, quickly covering his nose and mouth as he does that. Jack just grins. Ianto pulls his hand away from his face and says calmly, "Owen is… acerbic, brash, and too horny for his own good," Ianto says, noting how many times he talks about getting shagged. "But, he has a secret sweet tooth, and hides lollies in his desk. Left draw, second from the bottom." Jack smiles and nods, and Ianto switches to someone else. "Tosh is too small for her own good, awkward, but sweet and funny once you get to know her and her sense of humor. She won't admit it, but she has a secret crush on Owen, and he has no idea. That, or he chooses not to see it. I think he's just a little too thick for it to be the latter." Jack snorts and nods in agreement. "And Suzie. To be quite honest, I don't know much about her. She keeps to herself. She's quiet, doesn't say much to Owen's jabs or Tosh's quiet ramblings. She gets to work, does her job, and goes home. Other than that, I don't know much about her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nods. "I've been thinking the same thing. She's a little too quiet for my tastes. We should know something. Anything about her. And yet we don't…" Jack says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods, but thinks to himself, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like you don't know anything about me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ianto! Your phone's ringing?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ianto hears Owen shout from downstairs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come and pick it up, it's driving me mad!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ianto-" Jack goes to say, but Ianto gets up and turns around, going to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be back in an hour with more coffee, sir," Ianto says, leaving the room to answer the phone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Neverending Phonecalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, this is edited by the amazing <a href="https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/">mystic-writes</a>. This series, and anything in the main chapters of these parts is not going to be explicit, the most being a little mature but fading to black before anything gets too graphic. I will be publishing bonus one-shots of what happened in those fade to blacks, so you will be able to read those more explicit moments if you want to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sir? I have a murder for you, sir," Ianto says, popping his head into Jack's office. The older man grins and gets up from behind his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brilliant," he says with a large grin. Ianto enters and grabs Jack's coat, holding it out to the man. Jack raises an eyebrow, but Ianto shrugs, helping Jack with his grey-ish blue greatcoat more reminiscent of the 1940s than anything else. Ianto wouldn't be surprised if it actually was from the1940s. The man seemed out of his time, and yet too comfortable with his place all at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ianto helps Jack into his coat, his hands linger on the man's broad shoulders, and he rubs down his arms, smoothing out the thick wool. Jack looks down at him and Ianto's hands still, the man's gaze capturing his own. Rough calloused hands rest on top of Ianto's own, and for a moment Ianto forgets how to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto has never been one to define his sexuality. He doesn't fall in love that often, and he's attracted to even fewer, but he's found that when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> attracted to someone, it isn't based on gender. Men, women, non-binary, Ianto's been attracted to all. That doesn't mean he's slept with any gender other than women, but he's never been in denial about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto clears his throat and takes a step away from Jack, putting his hands behind his back to remain professional. "The car is waiting for you sir, as well as Tosh, Owen, and Suzie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nods and steps around Ianto, stopping before saying, "You know, Ianto, if you want to have a little fun, you could just ask." And he leaves Ianto alone in his office, blushing furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello this is Ianto. How may I help you?" Ianto asks the phone, sitting in his chair in the front office. He's sitting casually, his legs thrown over the arm, his back twisted so he's half touching the back of his comfy chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, this is PC Cooper. Can I speak with Jack, please?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>A woman, PC Cooper, asks on the other side. Ianto can hear the sounds of a busy office in the background. She must be at her desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto takes out a notepad and a pen, and says calmly, "He's not in right now, but I can take a message for you, if you want?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto thinks she sighs, or sneezes he can't tell, and she says, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll just call back later,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" and she hangs up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto puts the phone back on the receiver and leans back in his chair, putting his feet on the ground. PC Cooper. He's never heard of her before. She's either just been promoted or is relegated to desk work. If she was outside of the office more, she may have picked him up, but Ianto always remembers a face, and certainly remembers a voice that distinct, and he's never heard it before in his life. So, she probably got promoted to sit behind a desk all day. Sounds familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a few minutes until she calls again, and Ianto picks it up, saying in the same tone of voice, "Hello this is Ianto. How may I help you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Jack back yet?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She says and Ianto resists the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but he's not back yet. I don't mind taking whatever you need down. He can call you back later when he returns," Ianto says, ever the professional, even if he did want to strangle this woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, it's okay. I'll just call again later,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> PC Cooper says and Ianto does roll his eyes this time as he puts the phone back on the receiver once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not five minutes later, the phone rings again, and looking at the caller ID, it's the same number that has called two times in the last hour. Ianto picks up the phone and pinches his nose as he says, "Honestly, PC Cooper, he isn't here, and he won't be for probably another three hours, so either piss off and call again then or let me take down a note for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if deciding she didn't want to wait three hours, PC Cooper sighs and says, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. Alright."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto almost wants to shout, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you woman!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he doesn't. Instead, he clicks his pen and takes down what she's saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You see, there's been these murders, a string of 'em. All with the same weapon, in the same spot, and the body's been dumped and- and no one wants to admit it, but they don't know what to do,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she explains, talking a mile a minute. Ianto sure is glad he taught himself how to write in shorthand for one of his characters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, where have these bodies been?" Ianto asks calmly, turning a page in his small notebook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh all over Cardiff. But just Cardiff. We haven't heard of any murder victims outside of the city, but we have an ear out for any information."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and adds a few notes of his own, before saying to Cooper, "Alright. I'll make sure this gets to Jack when he gets back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto goes to hang up but she stops him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, Ianto! Ianto, was it?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Ma'am." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Jack-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she says, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Jack to call me. Tell him I miss him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto rolls his eyes but says, "Sure, PC Cooper. I'll tell him," before hanging up. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Shag or not to Shag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is edited by <a href="https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/">mystic-writes</a>. Thank you. Sorry this is short. It's kinda important though. Next chapter should be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto follows Jack back up to his upstairs office after getting the team some coffee after their day out. Tired and not saying much, they all took their coffee and Ianto took the last one, as well as his translated notes, up to Jack. Ianto had no idea if he could read shorthand, but he didn't want to test it and get it wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto was always bad at tests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto goes to knock on Jack's door but it opens as soon as he touches it, and Ianto takes that as an invitation to go in. He sets down the mug as well as his report from PC Cooper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir?" Ianto says quietly and Jack looks up from his reading at Ianto, and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Ianto. I didn't hear you come in. We should put a bell on you," he says, leaving the folder open on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would like that, wouldn't you, sir?" Ianto asks, smirking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He catches a glimpse of some glossies before Jack speaks again. "Sit, sit. I could use your help with something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pushes the folder in front of Ianto who looks at the contents inside, picking up some of the papers. Ianto was right. There were three glossies, the body's front, back, and the room as a whole. That's probably all the time they had. The police have been getting stricter and stricter as time went on about Jack and his team looking at the crime scenes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto puts the glossies down and reads the short background on the victim. Francis Harmon, aged 46, killed in his home. No family, no real friends. Stabbed nine times in the torso and legs, the leg wounds happening after the torso ones. The wounds went all the way through the body to the other side, and Ianto had to put the photos down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This could be a crime of passion, but I wouldn't rule out psychosis. This also wasn't done with an ordinary kitchen knife. This was bigger. Probably something like a short sword or a full-sized sword," Ianto says and Jack's eyebrows raise slightly. "I'd check around the prop making and LARPing communities to help find your killer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nods, and grins. "This is why I hired you, Jones, Ianto Jones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really sir?" Ianto asks with a smirk. "It wasn't because my arse looked good in a suit?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack laughs loudly, and Ianto smiles a genuine smile. Jack leans forward and places his fingers gently on the back of Ianto's hand, tracing small circles. Ianto's cheeks flame red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that is a benefit…" He says quietly, leaning forward towards Ianto, leaning over the messy desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto doesn't say anything, his breath caught in his throat, and he doesn't know if he'd be able to move anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until Jack knocks over his mug of coffee all over Ianto's notes, and lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah shit," Jack says, leaning back. Ianto jumps up as the lukewarm coffee slides into places it never should go. "Sorry, sorry about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto shakes his head, and picks up his coffee-saturated notes and hands the dripping pile over to Jack. "PC Cooper called. Apparently there's a serial killer on the loose and they don't know who it is and how they're doing it. There's no connection between the victims, and the police are clueless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said PC Cooper, right?" Jack asks and Ianto nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is correct, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack laughs and smirks to himself. "Oh, she's a looker. I'd probably gag her though. She's got one hell of a gob on her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto freezes, not really knowing what to say. The feeling of wet trousers making him shift and not the idea that Jack had been flirting with him two minutes ago and was now talking about how he wanted to shag someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, sir. I'm going to go change." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trinkets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, <a href="https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/">mystic-writes</a> is such a life saver I don't know what I'd do without her. She also just published something of her own on tumblr so go check it out and support her! There's only one more chapter left until the end, but I have a special treat for y'all as well that will be going up two days after tomorrow. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto steps out from the employee changing rooms and smooths down the legs of his clean trousers before dusting off the lapels of his matching suit jacket. While the jacket itself wasn't all that badly stained, Ianto couldn't wear a mismatching suit. As he enters back into the main hub, he sees… no one. Everyone's gone. Looking around he sees Suzie's half-empty cup, Owen's completely empty cup, and Tosh's perfectly clean desk. Glancing at the sink, he sees her squirrel mug sitting in the sink, already washed. Ianto smiles as he collects the rest of the cups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ianto?" He hears Jack call from the second story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up with two mugs in his hands, he says, "Yes, sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you'd gone home. I sent everyone home early tonight," Jack says and Ianto shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a change of clothes and I needed to tidy up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack raises an eyebrow. "You have a second suit here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto shakes his head. "No, sir. I had a second suit in my car." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiles at that, his big-toothed, cocky, smarmy smile that Ianto couldn't get enough of. Instead of acknowledging it, however, Ianto turns and places the cups in the sink, emptying them out. He hears Jack jump down the spiral staircase and jog up next to him, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, Ianto. Since you're here, do you wanna help me catch the sword guy?" Jack asks, and Ianto looks up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you said I wouldn't get stabbed again," He says, his hands stilling under the running water. It's not too cold but not too hot either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiles. "I said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't get stabbed again. And don't worry. I'll take care of you," Jack says, throwing his arm around Ianto's shoulder. The younger man shivers slightly and  knocks over the mugs in the sink as he does so. But Ianto can't stop staring at Jack's perfect blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you take the right side of the door, I'll take the left," Jack says, pulling out two guns and placing one in the hands of Ianto Jones, who stares at it wide eyed. "We knock on the door, don't draw your gun unless he has a weapon first. Let me go in ahead of you. We'll make sure- Ianto?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto looks up from his staring at the gun and says, shakily, "I've never held a gun before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's eyebrows raise and he carefully takes the gun from Ianto. "Right. Right. Guess I should teach you how to use one before you go in all guns blazing!" Jack exclaims, attempting to joke, but it falls flat. Jack sighs and reaches over Ianto, his head almost in the Welshman's lap as he opens the glove compartment and pulls out a small, almost cylindrical object, and he sits back down in his seat. Ianto blushed and wanted to cross his legs to hide the growing erection between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack presses a button and the almost-cylinder folds out to reveal… a switchblade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here," Jack says, closing the blade and locking it into the handle. "Take this. I'll teach you how to use a gun when we get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and takes the blade, a little scared and definitely horny, and slips it into one of his trouser pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Stay to my right. We'll try and do this as cleanly as possible, alright? Get in, find the weapon, get out," Jack says, and Ianto nods, steeling his expression into something a little less surprised and a little more like he knew what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto Jones had no fucking idea what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gets out of the car and Ianto scrambles to join him, walking alongside the American as they walk up the front path to the seemingly innocuous house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's yellow with a blue door, a dark almost royal blue, and it almost reminds Ianto of the old Police Box down on the corner of St. Mary's and Wharton. Almost. The colour is a little too grey. All the curtains are drawn, that same light yellow colour as the house, and there's a welcome mat that has been used so much it doesn't even say “welcome” anymore. It says “WE-CUM-”. Jack snorts at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto knocks on the door, and takes a step behind Jack who puts his hands behind his back, right over where his gun rests underneath his coat. Well, one of the two guns he has. The other is proudly displayed on his hip, though Ianto isn't sure how much longer it'll work. It looks ancient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue door opens slightly, getting caught by a door chain, and an eye peeks through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" A man asks. Judging by his voice, Ianto thinks he may be in his late 20s or early 30s. It's hard to pinpoint exactly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, are you Gerod James?" Jack asks with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why?" The man asks, his eyes narrowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is PC Harkness and this is PC Jones. Can we come in?" Jack asks and Ianto hides the shock of being called PC Jones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not without a warrant, you can't," the man says, going to close the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack places a hand on the door and Ianto almost throws up as he does so. They don't have a bloody warrant. So what the hell is Jack doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack holds up a small wallet with a single piece of paper in front of the man's eye. It's blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here. See. We have a warrant to search your house," Jack says and Ianto's eyes widen so much he's afraid they're going to pop out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sniffs, as if in disbelief, and he closes the door. Ianto's afraid he's going to get stabbed again when he hears the lock sliding and the door opens to reveal the man, and his home. It's fairly clean, but there are knick-knacks all over the place. Figurines and bobbleheads and LEGO sculptures all over the gaff. But there's no dust, and nothing on the floor. By the door, there's a pair of men's trainers and some work boots, but nothing else. The man lives alone then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack slips something into Ianto's hands and leans in, whispering, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Point that at the swords. It detects blood and blood residue</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Ianto raises an eyebrow and Jack shrugs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something Tosh made."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nods and breaks off from Jack, slinking away quietly so as not to alarm Gerod. He walks around the long way through an enclosed dining room, into an enclosed kitchen. The dining room and kitchen were a lot more space when it came to the small trinkets and baubles, but in each of the rooms there was a cardboard figure of some actor Ianto didn't know on two different red carpets. Going into the sitting room, it has the most toys Ianto has ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelves upon shelves chock full of figurines and comic books and other little things. But, what interests him the most is the far wall from the kitchen, and the three, beautifully crafted replica swords hanging there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto hears Jack and Gerod talking in the entryway still next to the stairs, and he slips past, quietly towards the swords. Ianto points the blood detector thing, he would have to come up with a better name later, at one of the swords, and pulls the trigger mechanism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>No blood detected' </span>
  </em>
  <span>appears on the small LED screen. He moves to the next one down. Again, no blood. On the last one however, there's a loud beep, and Ianto jumps slightly, before shouting to Jack, "We got blood!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto can hear a scuffle and when he walks into the entryway, he sees Jack handcuffing Gerod, and for some reason it excites something in Ianto that he didn't know about before. Jack looks up and grins, saying, "Let's get our murderer here to the police, and then I'll show you how to use a gun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack winks, and Ianto blushes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gun Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anf finally, edited by <a href="https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/">mystic-writes</a> so go show her some love. Also, final chapter! This is more of a bonus chapter since it has more to do with their relationship than a murder. Also, who doesn't love a good sexually charged gun scene. In two days y'all are getting a little treat, on me ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto slowly makes his way down into their sub basement of sorts. It wasn't technically a basement since the entire hub was underground, but Ianto called it the sub-basement. It's where their archiving system was and the multitude of servers Tosh took advantage of. There was also a gun range down there. Owen, Suzie, and Tosh didn't usually use it, preferring to stick to their areas of expertise, but he sometimes caught Jack sneaking away down there when he was re-filing their entire catalogue of previous cases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks into the gun range, and sees Jack standing there without his coat on. With two layers and his bracers on, Ianto could still see how broad the man was, and he wanted to run his hands over Jack's shoulders. The long sleeves of his blue button up are rolled up to expose his forearms, and the rope fed buttons are undone showing the white of his undershirt underneath. The man has safety glasses on and large headphone-esque hearing blockers around his neck. He's putting a clip into his gun before taking it out again, and repeating the motion over and over so fluidly Ianto can't help but stare at his exposed forearms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or two, Ianto clears his throat and Jack looks up, smiling. "Ianto! Come here!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto does as he's told, walking over and standing in front of Jack, who holds out matching glasses and ear protection. Ianto slips the protection around his neck and mutters to himself, "Always use protection." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seems to have heard this and laughs as Ianto puts the glasses on. "Here. Come here," Jack says in between giggles. Ianto steps forward into the booth putting his ear protection on, and Jack reaches around him, and places a gun and a clip in front of Ianto. Ianto picks up the gun, pointing it away from the two of them, and picks up the clip, trying to push it inside, but it gets stuck. Ianto turns red as he realizes it's backwards, and he corrects his mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Jack's hands on his shoulders and he stops himself from jumping. "Good, good," Jack says, whispering low into Ianto's ear, sending a shiver up Ianto's spine. "Now, raise the gun and point it at the target."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For being at work, Ianto feels this is incredibly intimate, and he can only assume that's exactly how Jack wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto raises the gun and Jack steps around Ianto, putting his hands on the Welshman's elbows, helping to guide the gun. Ianto can feel Jack's breath against his ear, feel his back pressed against his own, feel his bulge against Ianto's arse. Jack pushes with his leg so Ianto's in a more stable stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack whispers and Ianto pulls the trigger three times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can almost see where the bullets shot through the paper, but nothing concrete. He thinks he did well though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around in Jack's arms, a grin on his face, but making sure to hold the gun away from them. Jack grins, and with his arms still around Ianto, takes the clip out and sets the clip and gun down away from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy shit…" Ianto breathes out, and Jack grins at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a natural, Jones, Ianto Jones!" Jack says, and Ianto blushes, turning away.  He doesn't step away from Jack though. The warm heat of his body is intoxicating and Ianto didn't want to give that up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto smiles and turns around again, putting the clip back into the gun with little hesitance, before holding the gun up again. Jack's hands move to Ianto's elbows again but he doesn't actually do anything. He just rests them there as a sort of guide that Ianto doesn't really need.  He fires again, and again, and again, until the clip has run out and Ianto's left clicking the trigger of an empty gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto can feel Jack's hard on behind him, pressing against his arse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto deftly slides the empty clip from the gun and places the two down in front of him, before turning around in his boss's arms. His boss. Ianto couldn't forget that. But, he wanted to so badly. Especially now. The adrenaline high he has from firing the gun has him all jittery, like he is after drinking his fourth cup of coffee. And being close to the attractive man wasn't exactly helping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also didn't help that Jack surged forward and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto stood in shock for a moment before leaning into the kiss, throwing his arms around Jack's neck while the older man placed his hands on Ianto's hips. He can feel his hands roaming over his arse, grabbing it, squeezing it, and Ianto moans into Jack's mouth. Their safety glasses clink together, and Ianto pulls back, leaning into Jack's hands still underneath his arse, and he rips off the glasses and ear protection from both him and Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the room becomes a lot louder and he can hear Jack panting, hear him grip his ass, his hands against the fabric of his trousers, hear his own heart beating in his ears, and Ianto kisses Jack again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>